


New day

by Y04517



Series: Creves [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y04517/pseuds/Y04517
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Percival Graves
Series: Creves [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776892





	1. Chapter 1

——“对未来最大的馈赠，就是将一切献给今天。”  
钢筋与混凝土吞噬着这里为数不多的阳光，远处时不时传来钢铁碰撞发出的沉闷响声。   
Credence睁开了眼睛。   
他用了几秒钟找回了自己。然而想到接下来一天中即将要面对与遭受的，他感到心脏仿佛被压迫拖拽着不断下沉。   
“新的一天。”  
他握了握麻木的手指，强压下惶恐。


	2. Chapter 2

——“令她反感的，远非这个世界的丑陋。而是这个世界所戴的漂亮面具。”   
Credence站在街上，重复着每天的“工作”。  
有很多人从他的身边流过，那些或深或浅的影子的脸上全是如出一辙的模糊空白。  
Credence自己也一样。  
没有人会去在意他，人们麻木空洞的视网膜上不需要与他们无关的信息。   
他仿佛与他们隔着一个世界，地上零星散落着几张被水浸湿的纸。


	3. Chapter 3

——“在生活中，我们命中碰到的一切美好的东西，都是以秒计算的。”   
Credence有时会注意到一些人。  
那常是为数不多的晴朗天气，尽管阳光打在他身上时没有一丝温度。  
那些人尚未被机器同化。  
父亲将孩子抱起，一口气放置在肩头，引起旁边母亲的惊呼与孩子的尖叫。而随着对家人的完全信赖与从父亲手中传递的热度与安全感，孩子会很快适应并重新打量这个“不同”的世界。  
这常常是令他们十分激动的“冒险”，高处令他们向往，那是成年人的世界。   
Credence这时会从心底漫上一些羡慕。  
而更多的情感他却无从体会。  
身材高挑，却因为怯懦自卑而被压抑得佝偻怪异。他身边的人——妹妹及街上的流浪孩，大都只及他的腰际。这使他在其中十分显眼，也让他感到格外孤独无措，以及强烈的格格不入。


	4. Chapter 4

——“他还太年轻，尚不知道回忆总是会抹去坏的，夸大好的，也正是由于这种玄妙，我们才得以承担过去的负重。” Credence作为Bareborn家的“长子”，加上他单薄修长的身材，常会让人忘记他还只是个孩子——尽管他已然成年。特殊的家庭与成长经历让他渴望着证明自己，正因如此，也更易受到诱惑。   
没有人教过Credence如何与他人相处，能够毫无保留地给予，不求回报地爱他的人在他有限的记忆中早已死去——抑或本不存在。  
家庭、亲人这些美好词汇所含的温暖与他毫无相干。Credence很尊敬他的“母亲”，那是一位严厉，冷酷的女性。  
尽管她收养他们是别有所图，但Credence依旧很感激她能够给予自己一处安栖之所——尽管他在那里只感受到了冰冷与恐惧，他的“母亲”正是他痛哭的根源。  
Mary Lou Bareborn对巫师的诅咒仿佛腐烂粘稠的活物紧紧束缚住Credence，把他禁锢在对自己无边的怀疑与自卑之中。  
那条虐待远远超过所谓的惩罚性质的皮带，不断加深着他的痛苦，当那位女性握住它时，只需要一个动作，就可以让他溃不成军。   
Credence无法抵抗也无力抵抗，只要有些微的举动超越了那位女士的“规矩”，他即将面对的便是新一轮的“教导”。 当他因疼痛蜷缩在地面上，当他因自己的软弱流泪时，Credence心底对被接受的渴望，对力量的渴望也在不断滋生着，滋养着怪物。


	5. Chapter 5

——“所求得到之日即终结之时，寻觅的过程亦即失去的过程。”   
那位男士的出现毫无征兆。  
Credence看见他从瞬间扭曲的空间走向他时，惊讶与一些不知名的的东西让他仿佛被定住般站在那里，随后像是反应过来一般迅速把头低下——快得像是要将它折断一般。  
他心中的情绪翻滚着，纠杂着，这大概是他有生以来第一次拥有如此复杂的感情：饱含激动与期待，夹杂着对希冀落空的恐惧与苦涩。  
Credence捏紧手中的纸，用力到指尖发白，手背上的筋脉与血管凸显，他却还是认为下一秒那些纸就会从他微微出汗的手掌中滑落。   
他耳中的鼓动与蜂鸣声越来越响，男人靠近的脚步让他感到几近晕眩。   
他眼前出现了一双做工上乘的皮鞋，男人仿佛在等待着什么。  
Credence竭尽全部的勇气与力量抬起头来看向这位不速之客，看向他的眼睛，仿佛注视着即将到来的，不可预知也无法掌控的，天翻地覆的未来。   
男人看了看他手中的纸，嘴角挑起了不屑的弧度，变得有些漫不经心。  
那只是一瞬间，Credence几乎以为那是自己的错觉。

他长久的渴望与拼尽一切的祈求，

他无数次的呼喊与绝望的求而不得，

终于降临到他的身边。

“新的一天。”他默默地想。


End file.
